


No Shame

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tree Sex, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.





	No Shame

It was no secret that you had an attraction to the older Dixon brother, everyone saw it clear as day; except the redneck himself. Despite you giving obvious signs and flirting back with him; the man was still oblivious and complained about not getting laid, rolling your eyes as he entered the woods. 

“Do you think he’d get the hint if I go up and suck his dick?” you questioned, making your friend Andrea laugh at your exasperated tone.  
“I mean, you’ve tried everything but.”

“Plan’s set then.” You stated, giving her a wink before jogging after the man into the woods; catching up to him a little ways in. “Merle.”

“Hey there sugar tits. What ya doing followin’ old Merle into the woods?” he smirked, leaning back against a tree and shamelessly raking his eyes over you.

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Ya got a nice ass…and a great pair of tits.” He replied bluntly, staring at said areas before you strode forward; grabbing his hands and moulding them to your ass before kissing him. He wasted no time in grabbing handfuls of your rear end and kissing you back, pushing his tongue past your parted lips and fighting for dominance with you; moaning into his mouth when his fingers contracted around the flesh he had a secure hold on. “This mean ya wanna get laid?”

“I want you to fuck me against the tree.” You stated, seeing his blue eyes darken in lust. “But first…” you trailed off with a smirk, sinking down onto your knees and working on his belt and jeans; feeling his fingers knotting in your hair. 

“Damn, woman.” He groaned, thumping back against the tree as you pulled his rapidly hardening erection free; pumping it a few times with your hand before running your tongue along the underside of his shaft. His grip on your hair tightened as you took a much of him as you could into your mouth, letting him lead your head in sucking him off; continuing to use your tongue at the same time. “Fuck.” He hissed, flicking your eyes up to see his head thrown back; face screwed up in pleasure. 

He jerked your head away and pulled you back up onto your feet, spinning the both of you round and pushing you against the tree trunk; his taller body looming over yours as he undid your jeans and shoved his hand inside. A moan burst past your lips as he immediately shoved two of his fingers into you, gripping the tops of his arms as you were stood up on your tip toes; bumping your head back against the bark as he continued to finger you roughly.  
“Fuck, Merle.” You groaned, arching your body closer to his and digging your fingers into his arms. 

“Shoulda done this weeks ago.” He grunted, removing his hand and tugging down your jeans and panties; prompting you to kick them off your feet. His large rough hands grasped the backs of your thighs, urging you to jump up and wrap your legs around his hips; squirming in excitement as his hard member pressed against the inside of your thigh. 

“I’ve been giving hints, but you ignored them.”

“Ya have to be physical to get my attention darlin’.” He smirked, pressing you against the tree and nearly ripping your shirt open to expose your chest.

“You had no problem starin’ at me.” You muttered, lifting your hips in a bid to get him inside you; squealing when he buried his face in your bare chest and nipped at the sensitive mounds of flesh. His hands grabbed your ass and tilted your hips forward, lining himself up before plunging deep into you; feeling the head of his hard member bump against your cervix due to the angle he had you at, the sudden action causing you to moan loudly.

“I don’t wanna cut this short is ya attract any walkers.” He growled; barely giving your body time to adjust before he was pounding into you; forcing your teeth to bite down on your bottom lip in an attempt to quiet yourself. “So fuckin’ tight.” He grunted, digging his fingers into your ass as you wrapped your arms around his neck; bringing his head down to mash your lips onto his. You beat him to it this time as your tongue entered his mouth, trying to gain dominance over the brutish redneck before his pushed forward; prompting you to suck his tongue like you did his dick which had him groaning. The redneck continued to pound into you with hard deep thrusts, moaning into his mouth as your nails dug into the backs of his shoulders; having to turn your head to the side to catch your breath and screwing your eyes shut in pleasure when his mouth dropped to your neck and he bit down.

“Gonna cum!” you gasped, jerking your body closer to his when you felt his rough fingers make contact with your swollen clit; biting down hard on your lip as your muscles began to lightly contract around him. 

“Feels fuckin’ amazing.” He grunted, squeezing your ass almost painfully and harshly rubbing the most sensitive part of you; making you muffle your cry by smashing your mouth onto his, holding him tightly as you came and having your walls clamp down repeatedly on his hard member. His thrusts faltered as he groaned deep in his chest; soon feeling his own orgasm filling you as he reached climax, thrusting once more before keeping himself fully sheathed inside of you; breaking your kiss and dropping your forehead onto his shoulder. 

“Please tell me we can do this again sometime.” You breathed, squirming ever so slightly when his scruff scraped against the fresh bite mark he’d given the side of your neck. “If you need persuasion I can suck your dick again.”

“I mean; I’ll take the offer, but I’ll definitely be fuckin’ ya again.”

“Good.” You smiled, feeling yourself slipping down until your feet were on the ground once more; consequently having the male slip out of you. 

“You suck my dick and I’ll let ya sit on my face.” He smirked, tucking himself back into his jeans while you put yours back on.

“And what if I choose to sit on your face anyway?”  
“I’ll have you beggin’ for my dick.”

“We’ll see.” You smirked, laughing when he gave your ass a slap when you passed him; both of you making your way out of the woods and returning to camp, satisfied for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy a little bit of Merle Dixon!


End file.
